


A Very Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Borderline crack, I apologize for bad fanart, M/M, Unrequited love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Les Miserables Kinkmeme on Livejournal.<br/>Prompt: "Hey here's something that I don't expect to get filled at all. In addition to Eponine being Marius's admirer from afar, there was someone else. Namely an ex-convict turned mayor turned single father. Who now has a huge one-sided crush on his daughter's beau. So, yeah, one-sided, conflicted Valjean/Marius. BONUS if no one takes this seriously. I don't care how it's done. Get shit-faced drunk and open up MS Paint, I don't care. HAVE AT IT WITH YOUR BAD SELVES."<br/>So I hammered this thing out and drew some fanart that actually came out far better than I expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terribleness that is this fic and related art. When I can actually write, I'll come back and fix it. I might do that with the art too. Don't expect too much of me though!

This was a Very Bad Idea.

This was possibly even worse than that time he told an entire court that he was Jean Valjean the convict, not M. Madeleine, the esteemed Mayor. (Remember how well that turned out for you, Jean?)

It wasn’t really his fault, was it? The young man, (Marius, he found out, by way of bribing a street urchin) was very handsome, and the short amount of time they had locked eyes had taken Valjean’s breath away. Of course, Marius’ eyes quickly turned to Cosette instead. Obviously Valjean needed to get to him before she did.

It made sense at the time.

So here he was, at the door of one M. Marius Pontmercy, so inebriated that he was using the door to hold himself up. A small voice in his head told him that this whole stalking thing was way out of hand and he was more likely to get a punch in the face than a kiss. Valjean told that voice to fuck itself.

He knocked on the door.

Second thoughts about how much of a Bad Idea this was began to float through his head before the door was opened and he was greeted by a very tired and confused Marius, having rolled out of bed to answer the door. How was it that he could look so utterly edible after such a simple task?

He had planned to say something. Usually people say something before going in for a kiss. But how could anyone resist such a face?

It wasn’t his best kiss, by far, and was in fact clumsy and uncoordinated and ultimately God awful, and earned him a slap in the face (which, in hindsight, he rightfully deserved).

“What the hell are you doing?” Marius exclaimed, red faced in both embarrassment and anger. It was a good look for him. “Do I even know you?”

“No, probably not,” Valjean replied, proud of himself for enunciating his words well enough to be understood. “And it should be obvious what I’m doing. I was kissing you.”

Marius groaned and cradled his head in his hands. “Grantaire put you up to this, didn’t he?”

Valjean was too drunk to feel disheartened by his words.

He was also too drunk to see a graceful way out when one was offered to him.

“Who’s Grantaire?” he asked stupidly. He started leaning forward, his balance deciding to abandon him at last.

Marius made no move to catch him and let him fall to the ground, shutting the door shortly after.


End file.
